Such a turnover device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,196. The turnover rack is formed by an endless conveyor belt traveling around two return pulleys and fitted with outwardly extending product carriers. This device is intended for turning over and simultaneously drying products. To that end, the conveyor belt is passed through a drying tunnel. For that reason, no requirements are set with regard to the processing speed of the products. In addition, this device need not satisfy any requirements regarding compact overall length. When this device is operated at a high speed, the products to be turned over come to a standstill against the conveyor belt of the turnover rack. As a result, in particular the leading end of the product to be turned over may be damaged. The processing speed of this device should therefore be low.
The object of the invention is to provide a compact turnover device, whereby the products are fed, turned over and discharged again at a high speed without thereby being damaged.